


Waste of dinner

by ToothyVoid (Mysticgator)



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Genre: M/M, Trans Characters, blue jeremy, commision, pure fluff and smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticgator/pseuds/ToothyVoid
Summary: Jeremy and Ryan have a stay in date and make some steps in their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for the lovely Ryanthepowerbottomguy of tumblr. It got way way ahead of me and wrote itself honestly.  
> THANKS A TON NICK.

“I think Michael finally snapped” Jeremy slid up besides his boyfriend their eyes following a sailing desk chair the careened into a table. Ryan shrugged lifting his coke to his lips

“This isn’t as bad as the qwop debacle of ‘09”

 “I don’t think I even want to know,” Jeremy ducks a controller slamming into the wall behind him by hanging onto Ryan’s arm, Ryan smiled behind the rim of the can flexing to make Jeremy laugh.

 

“I think we are done for the day “Geoff says easily dodging emotional hurricane Michael.  Grabbing his shoulder and slowing him to a rage filled stop.  Jeremy could only shake his head as Michael roared on about the ‘fucking bullshit’ the absolute ‘garbage game that can suck my whooooole dick’

Ryan chuckled at the display while he fiddled with the tab of his empty can.  

“Want to go out tonight? “The perfect mix of bashful and shy took over; he always got like this around Jeremy. They had been dating for a few weeks not exactly a secret but no matter what it still made Ryan turn pink as a peach when he had to ask.

“don’t get all school boy shy on me, Haywood “Jeremy smiled sticking his hands deep into the front pockets of Ryan’s dad jeans and standing on his toes to give him a soft kiss, “maybe we can just stay in, I am really not feeling wearing pants any longer, “his voice was low, sultry. A secret between lovers whispered against his lips.

Ryan’s thoughts fizzled, _‘my place?’_ This would be the first night they would hang out at Ryan’s place, _‘ I did clean the room right, shit what if the dogs smell his cats ‘_

“Earth to Haywood,” Jeremy had already started walking them out of the offices grabbing his bag and hoodie

“Oh shit, sorry I just was wondering if I fed the dogs this morning,” he lied trying to sound collected while his mind ran in several circles around itself.  Jeremy laughs pulling him down to his height

“I’m talking about absolutely ravishing you, and you think of your puppies?”

 Ryan’s ears turned pink _‘ravishing me?’_ “I-“

 “I wouldn’t have you any other way rye-bread stay spacy” he said with a wide smile.

  _‘He is so sweet’_

 

The drive was an electrified blur. They left his car in the lot and took Jeremy’s (in hind sight they should have just taken his,)  and Ryan made an order through grubhub settling together on Chinese from this place just off Ryan’s street that sounded good and it arrived just in time for them to pull up behind the delivery guy.

 

“I’ll go choose a movie you grab the food,” Ryan said with a smile kissing Jeremys nose before getting out of the car. He reached the front door and got inside grabbing and ushering the dogs into the back room near his they whined at his movements.

 “Its okay babies I’m just…listen,” he knelt whispering conspiratorially

“Listen, daddies trying to get some. So I can’t have you hot water bottle bodies soothing me and Jeremy to sleep before I can even get laid. Okay? “He ruffled ones droopy jowls and smiled at them

“Love you baby girl” he cooed then turned to the other

 “Who’s a good boy” he praised them between ruffles with baby talk smooching noisily, so noisily in fact he didn’t hear the soft snicker of his boyfriend from down the hall.

Ryan closes them inside the spare bedroom and turned freezing on the spot with a tiny yelp

 

“How much of that did you hear?” he asked his voice straining to stay level.

 “Oh from about the point where ‘daddy’ was worried about getting laid and“

Jeremy dropped his voice to baby talk squishing his own cheeks              

“The cutie little pups where being such good babies’ yes they were! Oh yes they were!”

 Ryan groaned covering his face he waddled blindly forward “kill me”

 “Babe I thought it was adorable, “he said between laughs.

 

He loved that sound. Ryan peaked from behind his hand and couldn’t help laughing along with him,

“Okay whatever just lets go eat” he put his arm around Jeremy’s waist leading them back down the hall to his living room. “We can get comfortable,” Ryan looked over Jeremys strong shoulders while he worked his sneakers off “You know those come with laces to make that easier “

 

“Easy is for quitters!” he shot back in such a uniquely little J way.

Ryan hung his sweater on the little rack in the living room.  He feels those same strong but soft arms wrap around his middle. He looked over his shoulder raising an eyebrow, “Jay-“

 

 “I have a good Idea,” Jeremy mumbles his forehead on Ryan’s shoulder,

“I can work up your appetite before dinner,” his hands soft but with purpose wind up the sides of Ryan’s tee-shirt fingers tracing the doughy parts of him that he was self-conscious about in such a reverent manner that he couldn’t hide the shiver that ran up his spine to his lips in a content sigh,

 “Tempting, tempting” oh hell was it tempting.

 Jeremys thumb brushed Ryan’s nipple one hand staying behind to grasp his hip.

“Isn’t it though, I could make you super hungry and then we can cuddle and munch”

He was making this so hard; Ryan leaned into the touches,

“Maybe we can even work in that getting you laid thing because I will be honest,-” Ryan heard the pause, while Jeremy found the perfect words. He was good at that.

“-I have been thinking about how you might look legs wrapped around my waist my cock in you,”

 Ryan sputtered his cheeks going pink _‘ there he goes´ _his skin was hot to the touch and Jeremy was downright filthy with his mouth.

“I don’t even,” Ryan began a tiny protest remembering his lack of toys

 “that’s alright, “ Jeremy turned him in his arms pinning him to the wall and Ryan felt something press against his leg, pack and play indeed “I brought my own”

“oh, fuck me” Ryan breathed out grabbing Jeremys face and pressing their lips together letting his hands fall he hikes Jeremys shirt up “ Off,” he softly orders he thumbed the fabric,

 “Only fair” the response whispered on his skin before Jeremy raised his hands the shirt tugged over his head and flung somewhere the rest came off just as easily. Pants, a shirt, two pairs of socks and a pair of briefs. Clumsy first time together hands exploring with touches that clearly meant they were both excited; That they both anticipated this just as much as the other.

 

 Ryan grabbed Jeremy’s hand leading him to his bedroom, “I’m old. I’m not floor fucking” he said making his boyfriend giggle, he adored that sound. Flopping onto his own bed he wiggles out of his boxer briefs and smiles at Jeremy who stood right at the side of the bed, he wonders if Jeremy had a dildo to match his green hair as well.

 “You are not that old rye” soft brown eyes roamed down his face to his chest over the flushed skin and small stretched white scars on either side of his chest drinking in every inch of his body like it was the last liquid on the planet.

 “you are so perfect Ryan, just so-“ Ryan made a silly little noise when Jeremy descended upon him leaving sloppy wet kisses down his neck and collar bone “ you look so sexy ” he mumbles between each kiss,

“Me? I think I half way came seeing you just stand there. Who knew blue looked so good on you,” Ryan joked through the small gasps he would make each time Jeremy would nip his skin.

“You don’t think it’s to forward,” Jeremy, sweet little Jeremy finally peaked through the super suave sweep him off his feet persona. Ryan looked at his boyfriend, flushed in the face nervous he over stepped a boundary by pre thinking Jeremy. Ryan caressed his cheek sitting up on his elbows and pecking his nose.

“Fucking hell. Jeremy you are amazing now kiss me and touch me. Or I’m going to scream,” Ryan’s care dripped through while he tugged Jeremy back onto his body by the straps of his well strap.  

“You’re going to scream regardless” Jeremy said with a wiggle and a wink.

 “Better keep that as a promise”

“Cross my heart poke out my eye, rye”

Ryan’s heart thudded against his chest this was happening really happening.

 “Ryan, can I eat you out?” Jeremy kissed his chest then the dip of his stomach.

“I mean if you-“  
                “Please “Ryan croaked out breathy and lust soaked. His throats dry from a sudden realization as he saw his marshmellowy sweet boyfriend smile up at him from between his thighs. Carding his fingers through his short blue hair and chuckling.

“I love you Jeremy” the sure smile on Jeremy’s lips fell away

 “R-really?”

 “Absolutely”

 “I love you too Ryan, “Jeremy’s cheeks raised with the force of his smile

 “So much,”

 

“Don’t be so cu-oh shit” Ryan gasped out his thighs spread between two strong hands and a slick leisurely lick up his center cut him off.

“I didn’t even get started yet babe” Jeremy slid a single finger up into Ryan curling his finger just right to nudge his g-spot,

“I-it’s been a while I’ll be honest” Ryan keened rolling his head against his pillow. Almost curling off the bed as Jeremy quieted him with a skilled twist of his finger and a gentle suck to his clit, a second finger pressed into him rubbing stroking him slowly into frenzy

 

“I thought you were going to eat me out?” Ryan teased nudging him with his knee Jeremy climbed his body kissing him, Ryan can taste himself on his lips

“Mmm well now I’m eager to make you scream like I promised,” Ryan felt the rubber tip prodding between his lips “can I? “ Jeremy asked a soft twitch of his hips pushing the tip just inside him

“Come on jay, “Ryan held his hip guiding him home moaning right hot against his ear, he looked him in the eye Jeremy was watching his every breath he may have licked his lips just for show, it worked.

“Fuck Ryan, “Jeremy groaned rolling his hips in a slow steady rhythm “you are so beautiful Ryan, so fucking sexy. I am so lucky “

 Ryan giggled breathless short sounds mixed with low moans “we are already fucking you don’t need to” his breath hitched “keep flattering me”

“I want to; I want to tell you how amazing you are” Jeremy grunted hefting Ryan’s long leg over his shoulder and driving deeper into him “fuck!” Ryan grabbed at his back lightly clawing any words devolving into noises he forgot he could make when Jeremy would pull out, nice and slow before thrusting into him at just the perfect angle

Ryan could hear the quiet bitten back noises Jeremy would make each move. When did his eyes close? He cracked one lid open looking at the man above him his lips curling around his moan into a smile.

  _”if I’m beautiful then he’s fucking ethereal”_

Jeremy’s bottom lip was snagged between his teeth, his eyes closed in concentration and the muscles of his shoulders twitching under the exertion. Was he going to come too? He felt Jeremy’s orgasm before he even saw it. His body going stiff and a whispered moan of his name hot against his crooked leg “Fuck, Ryan,” That alone was what sent Ryan falling off the hot edge into waves of his pleasure.

“Jeremy!”

 

Feebly he tapped Jeremys arm twitching and coming down from his orgasm he wiggled his leg out of his grasp and wrapped it around his waist pulling him down to lay flush against him.

Jeremy was panting against his neck,

“You should get out of that before it chafes you,”

“Meh”

 “Nooooo you’re going to get hip burns”

“Meh”

 “Also you’re kinda dripping around it”

  “Oh ew I’m sorry”

 “Shut up, I love all of you”

Jeremy was quiet he shifted to undo the easiest clasps and shimmy it off his body before laying back onto Ryan

“I love all of you too”

 

 


End file.
